


Saviour

by Celestlian



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Saviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Liz Allan is caught in a crossfire between T’Challa and a villain. Hurt, she is taken to the hospital. Princess Shuri is assigned to keep her companionship, and to help her get better. A friendship blooms, and Liz has a little visitor.





	1. Chapter 1

“Urgh...where am I?” 

Deep brown eyes fluttered open and looked around the place. It was no doubt a hospital wing, but it was nothing like she’d ever seen before - automated computers on the wall, calculating her health and her emotional state every second. Instead of white, the walls were black and shimmery, and it looked like they had been perfected by a master of architecture. 

Liz frowned. Where was she? She most certainly wasn’t in New York. 

At that realisation panic began to rise within her, and she became frantic, her eyes searching desperately for an exit. Maybe this wasn’t a hospital wing - maybe it was a prison, and she had done something terribly wrong. 

Before her thoughts could whirl out of control, a girl walked in. She had neat braids tied in a ponytail, and her eyes were a deep, deep brown. She wore a unique black suit, and she held an air of authority about her. 

Liz watched, curiosity overtaking her in an instant. 

“Who are you?” she said, harsher than she intended.

“I’m Shuri, the princess of Wakanda,” she replied with a gentle smile. 

“Oh, goodness! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” 

“It’s fine.” Shuri waved her hand dismissively before sitting down on the bed. Liz struggled to sit up, but Shuri shook her head. “Don’t. You’ll hurt more if you sit up.” 

“What happened?” Liz asked as she lay down on the bed.

”You were caught in a crossfire between our King, T’Challa, and a villain known an the Vulture. You were badly hurt. We had to take you back here.” 

“Thank you, I’m grateful but...you couldn’t have just sent me to a hospital in New York?” 

“We had no choice,” Shuri said sadly. “You’ll see your family again though, don’t worry. You’re not stuck here forever.” 

She grinned, almost childishly, and Liz matched her expression. 

“Your name’s Liz, right?” 

“Yeah.” Liz paused. “Did you save me?” 

“I don’t want to brag, but yes, I did,” Shuri replied. “T’Challa took me with him this time, to fight as well as help. I couldn’t though; you were too badly hurt.” 

Shuri looked nervous. Liz wondered why. 

“Am I better?”

”Oh yes, you are. You were in a coma for exactly 3 weeks and 2 days.”

”That long?” Liz asked, now panicking. “What about my mum? My dad?” 

“It’ll be okay,” Shuri reassured her. “We sent a story that you had to be taken to hospital, but that they couldn’t see you until you’d been released.”

”So I’m in Africa then?” Liz asked. 

“Yes, you are,” Shuri said. This girl before her was certainly very curious; a lot like her, it seemed.

Liz opened her mouth, then shut it. Shuri laughed. 

“You can ask more if you want to. I don’t mind.”

”Oh,” Liz said, surprised. Shuri laughed again at her response. 

“Who designed the hospital wing? It’s amazing.” 

Shuri became sheepish. “That would be me. Not to brag, but I’m known as the genius around here.” 

“Whoa,” Liz said, staring at her. “You guys are so advanced. In New York we have white hospital wings. They’re so...” she shivered. “Clinical.” 

Shuri shuddered at the thought of white hospital wings. She much preferred black in her opinion. The princess then became curious. “What’s it like in New York?” 

Liz went on to talk about the state. She told Shuri about the schools, the food (“they’re not dogs in bread, but they call them hot dogs anyway,” and at that, Shuri laughed.), and the different subjects and degrees you could do. “I’m into maths and science,” she said. “I want to contribute to the future, so I read a lot, mostly about science and...stuff.” 

“That’s impressive, what you’re doing. No one else seems to be doing it.” 

“Oh they are, trust me. Especially Peter Parker.”

Shuri’s eyes widened.  _She knows Spiderman? That’s quite an achievement._

“He does science too, I presume?” 

“Yes,” Liz nodded enthusiastically. Shuri smirked. 

“So, do you like him?” 

“W-What? No,” Liz stammered. Shuri rolled her eyes with a good-natured smile.

”It’s so obvious. You’re blushing, and your heart rate has increased.” 

“How do you-“ Liz cut herself off as she remembered that this princess was a genius. She sighed and Shuri smiled. 

“I’ll let you sleep.” 

Injecting fluids from the tubes in her arm, Shuri left with a smile, happier than usual. 

 

T’Challa was going to have to listen to her talk about Liz for a whole hour at dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

“AND - get this - she likes Spiderman.”

”Whoa, whoa. ‘Likes’ him?” T’Challa asked, hoping she would elaborate.

”You know...” Shuri said. T’Challa just stared at her. 

“Oh c’mon! You don’t realise she’s crushing on him?” 

“Oh,” The King of Wakanda said. Shuri facepalmed.

“Why am I related to you, honestly,” she sighed as she resumed eating. T’Challa grinned. 

“Because you are the princess of Wakanda,” he said, pointing his fork at her. “And you’re going to become queen sometime.”

“Ugh.”

“But for the time being, you’re assigned to Miss Allan.” 

“Yes!” Shuri fistpumped, smiling widely. T’Challa just rolled his eyes and smiled good-naturedly. 

As for Shuri, she couldn’t wait to spend time with Liz again. 

 

_ 

 

It was four in the afternoon when Shuri visited Liz the second time that day. With a big smile, Shuri walked into the hospital wing. Her patient was sat on the hospital bed in a pretty red dress. 

“It was the only thing I had with me,” she replied with a sheepish smile. “It was Homecoming when Peter left me to do something.” Her smile disappeared and Shuri frowned. 

“He ditched you?” 

“For some strange reason. And then the next thing you know, my dad’s in prison. I was wearing this dress when the Vulture attacked my party.”

Shuri sat down on the hospital bed, her brows furrowed. Peter couldn’t have done that...could he?

“Well, if I were Peter, I wouldn’t have left your side for a second.” 

Liz beamed, and Shuri matched her expression. However, inside, her mind was whirring. 

Why had Peter left Liz? Why was her dad suddenly in prison? Was Peter linked to him in anyway?

It suddenly hit her. 

Liz’s dad was the Vulture. He’d escaped from prison. 

 

And there was no doubt that the reason was to see Liz again.

 

The teen genius’ eyes widened at the realisation. 

“Shuri?” Liz asked. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-I just need to do something. I’ll see you again, I promise!” she called as she sprinted out of the room.

 

_ 

 

“T’Challa!” she called. 

“Shuri, what are you doing here?” he asked, surprised. He was with M’Baku, and was discussing a peace treaty. 

“It’s the Vulture. I’ve found out who he is. He’s-“ 

“Could you excuse us for a moment?” T’Challa asked. M’Baku nodded, smiling. T’Challa quietly slipped out with Shuri and closed the door. 

“Who is he?” 

“It’s Liz’s dad,” Shuri whispered. T’Challa’s eyes widened. 

“No.” 

“Yes. He broke out of prison to visit Liz.” 

“But she’s-“ 

“I know, I know,” Shuri said. “I’ll sort it out. You go back to M’Baku.” 

The princess of Wakanda ran back to her lab. Taking a deep breath, T’Challa opened the door. 

“My apologies, your Majesty.” He sat down, looking at M’Baku, who rubbed his hands. 

“So, shall we get started?”


End file.
